Brutal Desires
by EmberSH
Summary: With Kaname's instincts overpowering him, the last thing he needs is Zero's arrogence, so he decides to teach the hunter a lesson. KXZ Lemons, Non-con, Yaoi. Some ZXK   SM later.
1. Midnight Meetings

_Kaname paused briefly at the gates of the moon dorm, running a hand through his already ruffled hair. He would need to pull himself together if he had any hope of making it back to his rooms without raising the night class's suspicion, especially Takuma's. The noble would sniff him out the instant he made the slightest slip.  
He closed his eyes regretfully, fingers tightening against his scalp. 'Zero,' He thought, 'I'm so sorry.'_

"Need some help there, _Kuran_?" A dark voice spat from behind him. Kaname didn't bother to look, it would have been pointless anyway, Zero would most likely be obscured by the tree he was currently leaning on. Instead, he tightened his grip on the ground, forcing himself to speak in a normal tone.  
"No thank you, Kiryu-kun, but it is _wonderful_ to know that you care."

Zero grit his teeth, damn the irritating pureblood, he always had a smart-ass comeback. Resisting the urge to reach for his gun, Zero narrowed his eyes. "Well then, _vampire_, since you're fine, I'm sure you wouldn't mind returning to your lesson. Or failing that, your dormitory. Your presence here is an unnecessary burden."

Kaname dug his fingers deeper into the earth, forcing himself to focus only on the feel of the dirt. To focus on anything but the obnoxious ex-hunter, his anger, or the raging heat flooding through his veins. He clenched his teeth painfully, eyes closed equally tightly, and growled deep in his throat, trying to release some of the burning sensation. "Back off Kiryuu..." He grit out the warning in a tone that would have sent most vampires running. Zero, however, was not most vampires, as his blatant disrespect often proved, and so held his ground, even having the audacity to approach.

"I don't know what your problem is this time, Kuran, but-" Zero never got to finish his sentence. With the unnatural speed only purebloods possess, Kaname was holding him by the throat, pressing him against the rough bark of the tree at his back. With glowing red eyes the pureblood slowly lent closer, catching Zero's wrist before the ex-hunter could reach the Bloody Rose.

When he was close enough that the arrogant ex-human could feel his breath ghosting over his bite-area, Kaname allowed himself a small smirk. "No, Kiryuu, you don't know." He lent closer, almost biting into Zero's neck, before an image of Yuuki's terrified face flashed in front of his inner eye. _God, what would she think if she saw him like this?_

With an intense effort of will, Kaname pushed himself away from Zero, covering his glowing eyes with a hand, in a weary gesture. "I suggest you leave before you find out." But he knew it wouldn't be so simple, so it came as no surprise when he heard the Bloody Rose drawn from inside Zero's jacket. He didn't even need to look to know it would be aimed straight at his heart. _Forgive me, Yuuki, I tried._ He thought desperately, knowing the road he was being pushed down couldn't end with anything other than bloodshed and pain. Tonight he would give the bitter, innocent hunter yet another reason to despise their race.

"Look here Kuran," Zero all but snarled, closing the distance again until the muzzle of his gun was nearly touching Kaname's chest. "I don't know where you get off trying to intimidate me, but it won't work." He narrowed his eyes at the unmoving pureblood, searching for some hint of what the elder was thinking. "Damnit Kuran, for once in your god-forsaken life can't you show an honest reaction?"

Kaname felt his resolve wither in a flash of heat, and his lips curled into a feral smirk, "So be it. You want me to be _honest? _Show you what I'm really thinking? Very well, but when all's said and done don't say you didn't ask for it."

Zero flinched instinctively at Kaname's sudden switch and, despite his best efforts, took a step back. "What the hell-? He began, before choking as he felt Kaname's body press against him. "K-Kuran?" He managed, hating himself for the unforgivable stutter.

"Yes, Zero?" Kaname whispered huskilly in his ear, causing the boy to go ridged with rage. _How dare the pureblood drop formality like that? Without even the courtesy of a suffix. _

Kaname chuckled, having predicted Zero's reaction perfectly. "You should have left when you had the chance." He breathed, pressing his hips against Zero, who suddenly became very aware of the purebloods _problem_. "Your arrogance will get you into trouble one day," He grabbed Zero's hands, pulling them above his head. "But I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you a little lesson in humility. You should be grateful, say 'Thank you'."

Zero growled, trying to tug his hands free. "Go to hell!" He snapped, wincing as Kaname's grip on his wrists tightened, and he dropped the Bloody Rose. Starting to get really worried, Zero looked into Kaname's eyes, only to flinch at the burning hate glowing in their depths.

Kaname smirked, "That wasn't very nice, Zero," He shifted so his nose was nearly touching the hunter's. "But I'm sure you'll make it up to me." He ground his hips into Zero's again, causing the boy to gasp. "You know," Kaname began, "I tried this with Aido earlier, but it's really no fun when your partner wants it, there's no effort... But you, Zero... You, I'll enjoy breaking."

Zero pushed his back against the tree, instinctively trying to shy away, as his eyes locked on Kaname's lengthening fangs with morbid fascination. It wasn't until Kaname chuckled throatily that Zero realised he was staring. Fighting down a blush, Zero turned his head away. "OK, Kuran, you've had your joke, let me go now." He tried to snap, but it came out more pleading than anything else.

Kaname lent forwards, breathing softly on Zero's neck. "Don't worry. You'll like it." He grinned as Zero stiffened, and opened his mouth to protest. Kaname spoke, to cut him off. "Don't get me wrong, you won't _want_to, but you will. By the end of it, you'll be screaming, _begging_, for more." He smirked, knowing his pureblood pheromones would be starting to affect the hunter. "Imagine it, Zero. Me inside you." He lent forwards, until his lips were touching Zero's ear. "You know you want it, me pounding into you. _Fucking _you."

Zero opened his mouth, fully intending to tell Kuran just how delusional he was, and froze in shock when, instead of yelling or ranting, he moaned.

Kaname smirked as Zero's eyes widened in shock, and a dark blush rose on his cheeks. Pulling both of the hunter's wrists up so they could be held in one hand, Kaname put a finger over Zero's lips, to stop the protest the hunter was struggling to form. "What's the matter, _Zero_? Did you think I was lying to you? As if I have nothing better to do." He shook his head. "I'm a very busy man. But don't worry," His hand drifted lower, to brush against Zero's tattoo, "I've got plenty of time to sort this out."

Leaning forwards again, Kaname replaced his hand with his tongue, slowly dragging it over the sensitive mark. Then, without warning, bit down, moaning as Zero's hot blood burst into his mouth. It had been too long since he last tasted real blood. _Far too long._

Zero arched against Kaname as his disgust and fear warred with the lust Kaname's pheromones had caused. With his head swimming, Zero couldn't decide whether the fangs hurt or felt unbelievably good, and whilst he had a feeling the answer should be obvious, it was lost to the haze before he could pinpoint it.

Judging it was safe, Kaname released Zero's hands, which quickly found purchase in his hair. Kaname grinned as the hunter's hands pushed him deeper into the hot, red flood.

Regretfully pulling away, Kaname licked the wound to stop the bleeding, then lifted his face until his mouth was level with Zero's ear. "Filthy whore. Look at how you're begging for it." Zero keened, pressing his body forwards in search of more contact, and Kaname smilled. He hadn't expected his words to have any effect. They were to torment Zero when he regained his senses. Kaname was completely lost to the darker side of his nature now, and nothing added to the thrill so much as knowing how much this would hurt Zero.

Kaname pushed himself away, using his hands to keep the hunter far enough away to avoid contact. "Do you want it?" He whispered, and Zero moaned in affirmative. "Tell me how much."

It took Zero a few moments to find his voice again, "Ka-na-me," He rasped, "Please." He looked up desperately, and seeing the expression on Kaname's face, whined. The pureblood went closer, "What did you call me, D?" Zero blinked, then realised the problem. "Please," He tried again, "Kaname-sama."

Kaname smirked, "Good D." He pressed himself against Zero again, and rolled his hips, causing Zero to throw his head back and groan in pleasure. Kaname licked Zero's neck again, unable to resist with Zero displaying it so wantonly, and pulled Zero's shirt off.

Getting the hint, Zero's hands dropped to Kaname's buttons, retaining enough sense to undo them and not imitate the pureblood's brutal treatment of his own clothing, even if only to avoid angering Kaname.

When both shirts lay on the ground, and the trousers had followed, Kaname ran his nails down Zero's stomach, just avoiding braking the skin, and squeezed his arousal, which was rewarded by Zero's loud moan, accompanied by his hands grabbing onto Kaname's shoulders.

Kaname licked at sucked at Zero's jaw for a few moments, then whispered "On the ground."

Pulling back, he gave Zero the room he needed to lie down, admiring the body before him. He felt his arousal twich when he took in the dark bite on Zero's neck, and the red marks that would undoubtedly leave bruises on his wrists. Kaname licked his lips, and Zero whimpered, spreading his legs in clear invitation.

However much pounding Zero into the ground might appeal to him, that came later. First, "Play with yourself." He smirked, Zero would never dare disrespect him again after this.

Zero groaned, his vampire instincts screaming for Kaname to posses him, but the urge to obey was stronger. Reaching with one hand, he squeezed his own arousal, moaning as he did.

"No." Zero looked into Kaname's eyes, wondering what he'd done wrong. "Not there." Comprehension dawned, and Zero put his fingers in his mouth for a few moments, before pulling them out, coated in saliva, and bringing them to his entrance.

Ignoring the vuage stinging pain, Zero pushed his first finger in as far as he could reach, pushing in and out a few times until he felt he could add another.

Watching Zero work more fingers in, Kaname moaned, rubbing his own erection. "Stop," He got on his knees between Zero's legs, and the ex-human looked at him with cloudy, lust-filled eyes, begging to be taken.

Before he gave in to that satisfaction, Kaname pressed himself against Zero, so that the head of his erection was just pressing on the ring, and whispered. "Filthy D. This is all you'll ever be good for. What you were made for, right?" Zero groaned in agreement, _anything _to get Kaname inside him. "A pretty little toy, only good for one thing. Remember that, _Zero_."

Without warning, Kaname pushed in, causing Zero to scream out his pleasure. Kaname paused for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being pulled in so tight.

As Zero wrapped his legs around Kaname's waist, he began to move. Harsh, deep thrusts that satisfied both of their vamperic natures.

Bending slightly, Kaname bit into the opposite side of Zero's neck, and was pleased when Zero shot his load there and then. But Kaname wasn't finished yet, and pulled out until Zero finished riding out his orgasm, at which point he rolled Zero onto his front and growled "On your knees."

Zero shakily complied, and Kaname slammed in again, the new angle hitting Zero's prostate head on. As Zero screamed again, Kaname let go of the last restraint on his nature, and dug his nails into Zero's side, thrusting roughly into Zero, who was soon hard again.

Scratching as Zero's back and arms, Kaname lost himself in the rhythm, listening only to thier harsh breathing as together they reached for mindless pleasure. Eventually, Zero's control slipped, and he spiralled into the white oblivion again, this time bringing Kaname down with him.

When it was over, Kaname shakily collapsed onto Zero, but rolled to the side to avoid crushing him.

As the euphoric high evaporated, Kaname was left with a cold sense of dread as he realised what he'd done. _Kami _he thought in shock, as he realised how badly he's damaged Zero's back. Worried by the hunter's lack of movement, Kaname leaned over him to see his face.

Zero refused to look at the pureblood, glaring at the tree in his line of sight, ignoring the tears pouring from his eyes. Kaname winced, he hadn't smelt the tears over the blood, and had been completly unprepared. "Are you happy vampire?" Zero growled, past the emotion blocking his throat. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Zero," Kaname began, horrified. "I-"

"Just tell me why." Kaname wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't of stopped at that moment to search for words.

"I-it's part of my nature. It's... I suppose you could liken it to 'heat'. As a pureblood, I have to assert my dominance and... I... Zero, I'm sorry." Kaname felt close to crying himself. Now that the hormones weren't driving his thoughts he felt awful. "If you like... I could erase your-"

"No." Zero closed his eyes wearily. "No. Just... Please leave." Kaname nodded, although he knew Zero wouldn't see it, and began pulling on his cloathes. Shooting one last look at the hunter, Kaname allowed himself a single tear, and began his journey back to the moon dorm.

* * *

Lame ending is lame.

OK guys, I know I'm not the best author in the world, but please be nice.

This was my first fanfic. (Yes, EVER.) Probably wasn't wise to try to start with a Lemon (or is it a Lime... I dunno.) but I tried.

Please leave a review. I know I'll never be as good as Blackened Wing or Sagakure but I would like to be better... So please review, I really want some constructive critisicism on this.

(BTW BW and SGK inspired me to write fanfics so if you havn't read thier stuff a)What HAVE you been reading? b)Try it out.)

OK... So I think that's all I have to say. 2484 words. Not bad for a first try.

Much Love.

Return to To


	2. Broken Wings

_I know I deserve to be shot for leaving it this long. It's been months since I updated. Probably long enough for all of you to forget you'd put it on alert. _

_Forgive me?_

_I think this chapter is better written than the last one... At least, I **know **__the lemon is. ^^;  
In my defense, I planned a oneshot, so this was a real struggle to write. But I think I've managed to set the stage for it to continue, so future chapters should be quicker and flow better. ^_^_

_Before I start the chapter, I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed, especially those of you who helped me work out the plot for this when I PMed for help.  
But the biggest thankyou has to go out to LuanRina and KanameZero4Eva who agreed to be my BETA readers for this. This chapter wouldn't be here without them. ^_^_

* * *

Zero pressed back against the wall, fingers clutching at his arms, which he held curled protectively around his chest. With glowing red eyes he glared at the blood tablets scattered across his bedroom floor. As usual, his attempts at taking them had failed miserably. He shut his eyes trying to push back the memory;

_Eyes glowing red as he bent over the sink, coughing the tablets back up, along with most of his lunch. Fangs throbbing, desperate to sink into something. To bite. To RIP._

Zero took a shuddering breath; It had been useless, he'd known it would be before he tried, but he had to try something, even if it did nothing but remind him how desperate he was. How much of a beast.

A beast. _Like Kuran._

Zero growled deep in his throat. He was nothing like Kuran, _nothing. _He shook his head, trying to clear it, and grit his teeth as images rose in his mind; Yuuki pressed against a wall, neck bare to his fangs. Or throwing herself into the lake to stop him.

Who was he kidding? He was just as bad as Kuran. _Maybe even worse. _He held back a sob at that thought. Of course he was worse, he hurt Yuuki! Nothing could ever help him atone for the pain he'd caused her, nothing could be worse than watching her sacrifice herself for him. Hurting herself to feed him with her warm, rich blood.

He hissed in pain as his fangs, lengthened by the thought of Yuuki's blood, pierced his lip. He closed his eyes, concentrating on forcing the beast back down. He couldn't lose control now. He _wouldn't_.

It was all Kuran's fault for injuring him, if only he had some blood to heal...

He shook his head again, more viciously, tightening his grip on his arms, as another wave of bloodlust hit him. He slammed himself back against the wall, panting and writhing in pain, as the pressure on his chest seemed to increase.

His last thought was that the bloodlust had never stopped him breathing before.

And then the darkness swallowed him.

In the Moon Dorm, Kaname pressed his forearm against the shower wall, before leaning his head on it. He had hoped that a shower, hot enough to scold his skin, would wash away at least part of the guilt, but so far it was just getting worse. With every minute ticking by it seemed to get stronger, as if he were just beginning to realise the extent of what he'd done.

_And if **I'm **so shocked, how must Zero be feeling? _

Kaname closed his eyes, breathing out heavily, and curled the hand on the wall into a tight fist until his nails pierced his palm. He opened his eyes again, to watch with a vague disinterest as his pure blood slid down the wall, mixing with the water to turn it cloudy pink.

He sighed heavily and switched the shower off, unclenching his fist to reach for the towels.

Grabbing the first one he reached, Kaname wrapped it around his waist, taking the chance to wipe the blood off of his hand. Once satisfied, he grabbed another towel to dry his hair with, and perched on the edge of the bath.

Pausing for a second, Kaname sighed, and began rubbing his hair dry, using slightly more force than necessary. Wincing as he caught, and pulled out, a few stray strands of hair, Kaname paused, and closed his eyes wearily.

Unbidden, memories of the night, the rape, rose in his head. Disturbingly, he felt a familiar tightening in his stomach, accompanied by a burning slightly lower down. Kaname groaned, covering his eyes with a hand. Getting aroused by such a thing, the evidence of his own flawed nature, could only mean one thing. He was still in heat.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse." He slammed his hand against the side of the bathtub, then stilled as he felt something stir in his room. His vampire senses were telling him that there was someone in his room, from the sudden jolt of awareness, he guessed that the sudden noise had startled them, causing a breach in whatever mental shield they had been employing to keep him unaware. But... Only a powerful vampire could keep a pureblood unaware, even in such a distracted state, and the presence he could sense didn't match up.

His eyes widened suddenly as it struck him. A powerful vampire could manage, yes, but it could be done much more effectively by someone he had _bitten_. His body no longer registered them as a threat without being provoked.

All of this happened in about a second, and by the time the thought had finished forming Kaname was already on his way to the door connected to his room.

Pushing it open, Kaname looked out into his room to see Zero leaning against a wall, looking disorientated. As he took a step forward, Zero looked up at him, appearing surprised and agitated. "What am I doing here, Kuran?" Snapped Zero, quite obviously blaming him somehow.

Annoyed, Kaname crossed his arms and lent on the doorframe. "Funny, I was going to ask you exactly the same thing."

Zero narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You expect me to believe you and your sick games had nothing to do with this?" His hand clenched into a fist. "I don't buy it."

Kaname laughed derisively, all pity gone in the wake of his new, hot anger. "It may surprise you to know, Kiriyuu, that I have better things to do with my time than run around messing with your head." He turned around to reach for his clothes, neatly piled ready for him on his dresser. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to put my clothes on, so _however_ you managed to get here, now would be a good time for you to leave."

He was about to say more when Zero, who had walked over whilst Kaname was distracted, grabbed his arm, intending to turn him around and question him. Kaname, startled because he hadn't sensed the movement, lashed out instinctively, backhanding Zero and knocking him into the wall.

Zero blinked, disorientated, and raised a hand to his bleeding lip. Kaname turned away quickly as his hormones jumped at seeing the hunter so vulnerable. "You always push people to such extremes, Kiriyuu. I can't believe you didn't learn from last time." Kaname pointedly ignored the urges to 're-teach' Zero. "You should leave."

Zero glared at him, pride and anger demanding he respond. "I _push? _Are you saying it was _my _fault?" He didn't have to specify what 'it' was. They both knew he wasn't talking about the slap.

"Yes." Snarled Kaname, then stopped. He took a deep breath, trying to remind himself that the hunter didn't know what was happening, and that it was hard for him too. "No. Look, Kiriyuu... Zero. I'm not quite... myself... at the moment. You need to leave."

Zero grit his teeth, glaring. He wanted to stay and demand answers, but he wasn't equipped to argue with the pureblood. Sighing, Zero pushed himself to his feet, then gasped. The faintest waft of blood had come from the bathroom, and it was enough to bring the thirst back to the surface. He collapsed back down to the ground, clutching at his throat.

Startled, Kaname dropped to his knees beside him, concern overriding anger momentarily as the kinder side of his narture surfaced. "Zero? What's wr-" He stopped himself, realising what the problem was. "Of course, I'm sorry, it all makes sense now."

Zero raised an eyebrow, refusing to show Kaname how much of a struggle such a human gesture was with his whole body screaming for him to give in to the level E instincts. "You gonna explain?"

Kaname sighed. "Because of... What happened... Your body needs blood to heal. I'm sure you've realised that much already. Unfortunately, I also bit you. As an ex-human that shouldn't have changed anything, as you should be bound to the Pureblood who made you, but with Shizuka dead, and her blood in my veins, I was obviously a close enough match for your body to transfer to me." Seeing Zero about to interrupt Kaname narrowed his eyes in warning. "What that _means _is that your body recognises me as it's superior, above all other purebloods even. Probably an evolutionary mechanism to stop ex-humans being used against their masters-"

"Hang on a minute. Master? I-"

Kaname cut him off. "Firstly, I don't appreciate you interrupting me when I'm taking the time to deal with your blatant _ignorence_. Secondly, I don't really care what you want to say. I'm explaining to you as clearly as possible, and for all intents and purposes your body _does _recognise me as it's master." He sighed again, "And while I'm in heat that instinct will be particularly strong. But regardless of what you may think, that's not a one way relationship." Seeing Zero open his mouth again, Kaname raised a hand, "No, not in that way. What I mean is that when you feel the bloodlust it's your body telling you there's something wrong. Before now there's been nothing it could do to try and fix it other than make you lust after human blood, because you couldn't go to Shizuka, though your body may have tried if she hadn't been possessing Maria at the time. But now that you're bonded to me your body sought me out to fix it."

Zero narrowed his eyes, not understanding what Kaname was trying to say, and struggling to pay attention despite the pain.

Kaname sighed, and held out his wrist. "You need blood, and like it or not I have a commitment now."

"Go to hell Kuran, I'm not putting myself any further in your debt." Zero turned his head away, trying to hide his shaking.

Kaname glared at him, annoyed by his inability to accept the inevitable, and instinctlively angry at his refusal of his blood. Didn't he _realise _how many vampires would kill for what he was being offered? "You belong to me, Zero. If I want something from you I will take it regardless of your feelings. In refusing my blood you only deny yourself."

Zero snarled at him. "Arrogant pureblood, you think you can get whatever you want?"

Kaname lent close, until he was breathing in Zero's face. "I know I can. The only thing stopping me is my own conscience, and I'm sure you realise that won't hold me back for long."

Kaname's sudden proximity, combined with the pain Zero was feeling, brought memories of the last night to the front of Zero's mind. His body flushed hot and cold with his embarrasment and nausea warring for dominance. "I'm surprised it held you back this long," Zero managed to growl around the lump forming in his throat, "You've already shown me what a monster you are."

_Monster?_ Kaname growled in anger. If the stupid ex-human had _any _idea how other purebloods would be treating him he'd be praising Kaname's mercy. But of course something as simple as words would never convince the hunter. He'd just assume Kaname was lying.

Zero, unaware of Kaname's thoughts, could tell from his pause that he'd struck a nerve. "A beast in human skin." He hissed, unable to see a way out of the situation and so pouring out his anger. "Nothing but a mindless animal! If Yuuki ever saw this side of you she'd-" Zero was cut off by Kaname's hand on his throat, and his eyes locked onto the purebloods fangs. He distinctley remembered the pain he'd felt when they'd torn through his neck, and he paled noticably.

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Is this what it takes, Kiriyuu, to show you your place? Must I fight you every time? I offer you the gift others would kill for, and you turn your nose up at it in favour of mindless bickering and agression. Do you _like _being hurt, Kiriyuu?" He pushed himself up against the younger teen, dropping his voice to little more than a husky whisper. "Because I'd be more than willing to grant that wish without the added drama."

Zero flinched, finding himself unable to pull away. He could _hear _Kaname's pulse. All that warm, rich blood. So close he could practically _taste _it. He growled deep in his throat, and felt the pureblood press himself closer in response. He barely heard Kaname whisper "This doesn't have to be an unpleasant arrangement." And he was too far gone to stop even if he had registered the meaning in time. As it was, he didn't realise what he was submitting too until he had his fangs in the pureblood's neck... And the bastard's hands down his pants.

Kaname groaned, tilting his head back to give Zero better access. Sure the hunter was rough, and it hurt, but it was so unbelievably _good_ that he wouldn't want it any other way. He squeezed Zero's manhood in appreciation, causing the younger boy to groan against his neck, burying his fangs in deeper. Kaname's body arched. He'd do anything, _anything_, to feel that exquisite pain again.

Zero pulled away from Kaname's neck. "Fucking masochist, you like this, don't you?" He sounded disgusted, but Kaname was beyond caring. "Gods _yes_." He hissed, slipping his hand out of Zero's pants in favour of grinding their hips together.

Zero tried to push him away, but was quickly falling prey to his vampire instincts. Full of blood he wanted nothing more than to rip and tear, and the pureblood in front of him, his body's _master_, wanted him to do it. He was quickly losing sight of why he wanted to leave. He saw his hand come up and yank Kaname's head back as if watching someone else, and when the pureblood moaned he lost himself to the erotic blood-soaked haze clouding his mind.

As Zero's fangs sunk into his neck for the second time, overlapping the previous bite and sending another wave of delicious pain through Kaname's body, it occurred to the pureblood that he really ought to stop the ex-human. But whether it was his heat induced hormones, his naturally masochistic personality, or a combination of both, he found that he didn't really care enough to do anything. His eyes fluttered shut. _Fuck it, _He thought suddenly, _He's too prideful to admit anything to anyone, so it's not like it's going to get out, and after how he behaved last time he won't feel he has a higher ground to judge me from. If I must give my blood, why shouldn't I enjoy it to the fullest? _Shifting his hands to Zero's chest, he dug his nails in, feeling the hunter bite harder in retaliation. He groaned loudly, and rolled his hips, feeling the towel slip down his legs. It occurred to him he was totally naked.

Apparently it occurred to Zero too, because the hunter detached his teeth and, without warning, spun them around, slamming Kaname against the wall. Feeling slightly dazed, and incredibly turned on, Kaname wrapped his legs around Zero's waist. He began to call the hunter's name, but it disintegrated into breathy moans as the silver haired teen pressed their hips together roughly and made a grinding motion.

Zero had realised, even in his lust-filled state, that this would probably be the only time he'd get an opportunity like this, and knew he had to make the most of it. But however cruel he wanted to be, Kaname had allowed him to prepare himself last time, so he supposed he should probably extend the same courtesy to the pureblood. He was surprised, however, when he growled the instruction to the pureblood.

"No," Kaname's voice was breathy, "Just take me."

No matter how out of it Zero was, he wasn't prepared to go that far. He remembered how much it had hurt, once he came down from his high, and wasn't willing to have that on his conscience, no matter how much the receiving party may deserve it. He held his fingers up to Kaname's mouth, who, recognising it as a compromise, lathered them with his tounge.

Zero groaned as he pulled his fingers away, and roughly shoved two of them into the pureblood. He smirked at the wanton moaning coming from Kaname as he tried to get more contact by rolling his hips.

After a brief while scissoring, Zero shoved another finger in, with the fourth going soon after. He knew he was going too quickly, but the way Kaname was thrashing about was making it really hard to concentrate.

Using his non-occupied hand to undo his trousers, Zero pushed them to just below his hips, and removed his fingers. Kaname whimpered at the loss of contact, tightening his legs around Zero's waist. Zero smirked at this, placing himself at Kaname's opening and remaining still for a few seconds until he heard "_Gods, Zero, more!", _at which point he thrust forwards without warning, filling Kaname completely.

The pureblood could have died happily right there. He threw his head back, body arching against Zero's, and dragged his nails down Zero's arm, loving the feel of skin splitting beneath his nails.

Zero hissed in pain, and yanked Kaname's arms above his head, holding both of Kaname's slender wrists in one hand. He placed the other hand on Kaname's him and, pressing him against the wall for support, thrust forward roughly. Kaname gasped out a broken phrase that sounded like a plea for more, and that was all the encouragement Zero needed to completely let loose. He dug his nails into Kaname's hip, earning himself an approving hiss, and began a brutal pace, shifting the angle slightly with each thrust until he heard the pureblood all but scream in pleasure.

Kaname began to yank his hands, and Zero released his wrists willingly, moaning as he felt Kaname's fingers tangle into his hair. He was caught completly by surprise when the pureblood pulled him in for a bruising kiss, but relented willingly enough, waiting until Kaname's tongue was in his mouth to slice it with his fangs. Kaname's hips jerked forwards, and he pulled Zero closer still, until the pressure on their lips was almost painful. He groaned into Zero's mouth.

It was only a few thrusts later that Kaname pulled away, throwing his head back and panting raggedly. He could feel his release approaching, a spring in his stomach twisting tighter and tighter. It was only a matter of time until it snapped.

"Zero, I'm-"

"I know. Me too."

Just when Kaname thought he couldn't stand the building pressure anymore Zero's fangs tore savagely into his neck, and he screamed as the world turned white around him. Lost in his blinding release he barely heard Zero curse as Kaname's muscle contractions pulled his own orgasm from him.

As Kaname's vision cleared, he realised he was still pinned to the wall by Zero, who was now standing with a hand either side of the pureblood's head panting and shaking. He turned his head slightly to look into the hunter's eyes, and shut his own in weary resignation.

All hell was about to break loose.


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! STORY IS MOVING!

Having read over this story (in a desperate attempt to remember where I was trying to go with it) I've realised how badly written it it. Especially the first chapter.

I didn't think it was that bad. ^^; I take full credit for how badly written it is, but I blame my reviewers for my delusions about the quality. XP (And the worst thing is I can't moan at you guys. I'd look pretty stupid saying 'How dare you praise my work'. XD)

Anyway, I'm going to be thinking hard about where I'm going with this story, as soon as my exams are over, but in the meantime I'm going to re-write chapter 1 (and maybe chapter 2.) Once I've rewritten it I'm going to upload it again, but since I'm not entirely sure how to upload edits, or if they send alerts, I'm going to do it as a new story.  
It'll be under the same name, 'Brutal Desires', but once I upload the new chapter I'll be deleting this story so I don't have confusing duplicates on my homepage.  
So if you're still interested in this story after all this time and have it on alerts you may need to add me to author alerts so you get notified.  
I promise I'm not trying to get more alerts. ^^; It just seems easier all round to start over with this story. I won't take offense if you take me off Author Alert once it's up. :)

If you have any questions, or even better; advice, leave it in a review and I'll get back to you. ^_^ I'm friendly, I promise. 3

Much love

ESH


End file.
